


Black Lace

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus in panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Alec, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec comes home early from the Institute to find his boyfriend reclining comfortably, sipping a martini. That in itself isn't unusual. What is unusual is Magnus' outfit, which is currently making Alec a stumbling, stuttering idiot of lust and want. This might be the first time Alec's seen Magnus is panties but hopefully, it won't be the last.





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> The art for this fic is done by the amazing Foxymoley <3 Thanks again for indulging me friend.

Alec keeps his head down as he walks into Magnus’ loft. His shoulders instantly fall away from where they’ve been stiff by his eats. A soft sigh leaves his lips. He loves the nights he gets to stay here with Magnus. Their relationship might be somewhat new but Alec’s come to love these nights, looks forward to them, needs them. He even worked extra hard to get all of his paperwork done early just so he could spend extra time with Magnus.

Alec’s eyes flick up, instinctively looking for his boyfriend now that he’s passed the door only for his eyes to go wide and his breathing to stop all together. Holy shit.

“Welcome home, Alexander,” Magnus practically purs as he stretches out in his chair. “I didn’t realize you’d be home so early.”

“I…. umm…-” Alec stutters. The sight before him has his mouth running dry and his stomach fluttering almost painfully. Magnus is reclined comfortably in his arm chair, looking like he hasn’t a care in the world, swirling a martini in one hand. That’s not necessarily unusual. It’s what the Warlock is wearing that has Alec internally freaking out. “Hi.”

Alec stops moving, just taking all of Magnus in. His chest is on display, the robe he’s wearing falling open on either side of Magnus’ torso. The robe is black, sheer, and beautiful against Magnus’ tan skin. If the robe wasn’t enough to have Alec’s cock stirring, the underwear he’s wearing would do it. Black, lacy panties. Fuck.

[](https://i.ibb.co/RNs5Vdz/magnus-1.jpg)

“I don’t-” Alec murmurs, his eyes racking up and down his boyfriend’s body before coming back to land on his panties. Alec is pretty sure his mind is short circuiting right now. “Aren’t these?”

Magnus’ smile widens as he watches Alec make an absolute ass of himself. He hasn’t been this much of a stuttering, flustered idiot since the first time they slept together. Magnus raises his other hand, beckoning Alec forward. “Come here, Darling.”

Alec’s feet move without his conscious decision, bringing him to stand in front of his boyfriend’s open thighs. Magnus leans forward, kissing Alec’s belly through his black shirt before backing off and looking up at Alec through his eye lashes.

“Are these for women?” Alec blurts out, his face flushing bright.

Instead of being scolded, Magnus just gives him a small smile. “Do I look like a woman?” Alec shakes his head. “Well then these are not for women, they’re for me. You’ve seen me wear makeup and nail polish and extravagant clothes. This is no different, Alexander.”

Alec nods his head, finally bringing his hands up to cup Magnus’ face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. Alec clears his throat, eyes flicking everywhere except to Magnus’ eyes. He can do this. He can say what he wants, knowing Magnus is always understanding, always kind. “I like them,” he finally whispers, his belly filled with manic butterflies.

When Alec finally looks down, he finds Magnus’ eyes shining up at him. Alec can’t hold himself back anymore. He falls to his knees, pulling Magnus in by the back of his neck, his fingers digging into the Warlocks hair. Magnus gasps, whether from surprise or pleasure, Alec’s not sure but he uses the opportunity presented to him to thrust his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.

Alec’s hands slide up Magnus’ thighs, reveling in the softness of the Warlocks skin. He stops at Magnus’ hips, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles against the lacy panties. His heart races with nerves. This feels different, like new territory. But Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on beyond belief.

Magnus hands roam over his chest before falling to the waist of his shirt, pulling it up and forcing Alec to stop kissing him so he can pull the shirt up and off. Alec’s skin breaks out in goosebumps as Magnus continues touching him, running his hands over random runes. His head tilts up towards the ceiling and Magnus begins peppering kisses across Alec’s exposed throat before focusing on his deflect rune, lavishing it with attention.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpers as Magnus bites down, his spine jolting with pleasure.

Wanting to return some of the pleasure, Alec takes in a deep breath and finds his courage before moving his right hand over, lightly touching the outline of Magnus’ cock through the panties. Alec sucks in a sharp breath. The contrast between the silky panties over Magnus’ hard member has his own dick twitching where it’s trapped inside his pants.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathes against his throat. Feeling empowered, Alec grips tighter. He strokes Magnus through the panties and based off the noises his boyfriend is making, Alec would guess he loves the feeling too.

When Alec’s thumb presses against the head of Magnus dick, he can feel the wetness of his precome and his mouth waters. Without overthinking things, Alec pushes Magnus back until he’s reclined in his chair, laid out all for Alec.

Alec kisses Magnus’ lips before kissing down his chin to his neck. He leaves a few bites, loving how he can make Magnus squirm before moving lower. Alec takes his time, giving each of Magnus’ pebbled nipples attention, smiling against his skin when he hears Magnus’ hum of pleasure.

“I wanna taste you. Can I?”

Magnus tips his head back towards the ceiling, letting out a strained groan. “Yes,” he says with a sigh. “Please, Alexander.”

Alec’s hand runs over Magnus’ cock again. Instead of pulling the panties down, Alec leans down and runs his lips across Magnus’ dick through the panties. Fuck. He loves this. He kisses the hard member from root to tip, leaving an extra kiss right at Magnus’ cock head. He smiles up at Magnus, finding his bravado before opening his mouth and taking the head of Magnus’ dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around as best as he can through the lacy material, groaning when he can still taste Magnus’ precome.

“Oh fuck,” Magnus gasps out as Alec runs his tongue over the length of Magnus’ dick. When Alec sits back on his heels, he has to bite his lip to stiffel the groan that threatens to escape. Magnus’ dick strains against the panties which are now wet with Alec’s spit and Magnus’ precome. What a perfect sight.

“Bedroom?” Alec asks with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Magnus says, his voice sounding breathless. Alec stands, pulling Magnus up with him. Magnus hops up and Alec instinctively catches him. His hands find Magnus’ ass as his legs come around his waist.

Magnus kisses him, taking control of the kiss, dominating Alec’s mouth. His legs carry them further into the loft towards the bedroom all the while Alec’s hands squeeze and caress Magnus’ ass through the panties. How can one little piece of clothing drive Alec this wild with lust?

Once inside the bedroom, Alec slams Magnus’ back into the wall, not waiting another moment to have his way with his boyfriend. He pushes his hips forward, grinding their hard dicks together, equal moans rumbling in their chests. Magnus flicks his wrist, using his magic to shimmy Alec free of his pants and his boxers. Now when he grinds forward, his dick rubs against Magnus’ panties.

“By the Angels,” Alec groans, burying his face against Magnus’ shoulder. Fuck. The silky slide against his cock has his body lighting up with pleasure. He’s pretty sure that if they keep this up for much longer, Alec would be able to come all over these pretty panties.

“Alec,” Magnus says, pushing at Alec’s shoulder. “Bed.”

“Yeah. Good idea,” Alec murmurs back, turning them around and carrying Magnus over to the bed.

He tosses Magnus down, smiling wide as the Warlock lets out a squeak as he bounces. Alec stands at the end of the bed, just looking for a moment. Magnus’ robe is falling down past his shoulders, there’s a flush running down his sculpted chest. “You’re gorgeous.”

Magnus’ face lights up with a bright smile. His hands stretch out towards Alec. “Come here.”

And how can Alec resist? He moves forward, crawling up the bed over Magnus’ body. Magnus opens his legs, making room for Alec between them. The moment he lowers his body, they both let out matching sounds of pleasure. Magnus’ skin is hot against Alec’s and he can’t stop himself from rubbing his dick against Magnus’ clothed one.

Alec kisses his boyfriend, his movements becoming frantic. He can’t stop the motion of his hips, the silky feel against his dick too good. Magnus’ hands run down his back, scratching against Alec’s skin and it causes lighting to run down his spine.

“Are you going to fuck me, Alexander?” Magnus asks when they finally break apart in order to suck in air. Alec notices Magnus’ eyes flashing those gorgeous golden cat eyes and knowing he’s this affected has Alec’s cock dripping with even more precome.

“Yeah. Yes,” Alec gasps out, nodding his head. “Flip over for me.”

They both sit up so Magnus can flip over onto his stomach. Magnus tosses his robe off and out of the way as he goes. Once laying down, Alec takes the time to run his fingertips down Magnus’ bare back, making the Warlock shiver beneath his touch. His hands find their way to Magnus’ ass, gripping a cheek in each hand, squeezing and kneading.

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus. I feel so lucky that I get to see you like this.”

Magnus whines, arching his back, not unlike a cat. Alec very gently pulls the back of Magnus’ panties down, leaving it to sit just below his ass cheeks. There’s something so much sexier about knowing the panties aren’t off, just pulled down and out of the way. Alec kisses each of Magnus’ cheeks before gripping the cheeks again, pulling them open and exposing Magnus fully.

“Oh fuck,” Magnus murmurs, burying his face into the pillow.

Alec stares at Magnus’ perfect little pink hole. He gently blows against it, watching as Magnus clenches and relaxes. He loves how Magnus is so smooth here, his tan skin always so perfect. Alec wants to tease, wants to draw this out but he can’t wait any longer. He leans down, licking across Magnus’ hole.

“Alec,” Magnus gasps at the first warm, wet feel of Alec’s tongue. Alec smiles against Magnus’ ass before giving Magnus everything he has. He licks across Magnus’ crack, over and over before focusing fully on his hole, working his tongue around it in little circles. Once the muscle is relaxed, loosening under his attentions, Alec pushes his tongue forward, wiggling it into Magnus’ ass.

Magnus lets out a muffled cry as Alec’s tongue pushes forward as far as he can get it. Alec twirls it around as best as he can, his body thrumming with arousal and anticipation the longer he eats Magnus’ ass.

Getting his finger wet with his spit, Alec pushes it into Magnus. Magnus’ hips ride back, fucking himself against Alec’s finger and tongue. Alec’s other hand finds Magnus’ cock, rubbing it through the panties, moaning as he feels just how wet Magnus is making the panties.

“I can’t wait much longer, Alexander. Need you inside me. Please.”

Alec pulls back, keeping his finger moving. “Lube?”

Magnus waves his hand, their lube landing next to Alec’s thigh. Alec smiles as he lubes his fingers up, loving when his boyfriend uses his magic. His fingers find Magnus’ opening, two fingers rubbing circles over his hole.

“Alec,” Magnus snaps, impatience lacing his voice. “Fuck,” Magnus whines as Alec finally pushes his fingers forward, stretching him open, getting him ready for Alec’s eager cock. Alec’s eyes stare where Magnus’ ass is hugging his fingers. Gods, he could sit here and watch Magnus take his fingers but hours if his dick didn’t ache to be inside Magnus.

“Now, Alexander,” Magnus pleads. He looks over his shoulder, showing Alec his golden cat eyes and Alec moves, unable to resist Magnus like this.

Quickly slathering his cock with lube, Alec places the tip of his erection against Magnus’ hole before falling forward, bracketing Magnus in with his arms. He kisses the side of Magnus’ neck as he slowly pushes his hips forward. As the head of his cock pops through that tight ring of muscles, Alec bites down. The reaction is instant. Magnus bucks his hips back, taking more of Alec’s cock in while also grabbing hold of Alec’s forearm, jolts of magic firing through Alec’s body.

“Jesus Christ, Magnus,” Alec says through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself under control. With one last peck against Magnus’ shoulder, Alec sits back up on his knees, pulling Magnus with him until he’s on his hands and knees.

Using his thumbs, Alec pulls Magnus’ cheeks open. He stares down where they connect as he slowly pulls out before shoving back in. Alec doesn’t even want to blink, the sight perfection. Magnus’ tight heat clenches around him and Alec moans.

His movements speed up, the sound of their skin slapping fill the room along with their pants and gasps. Alec is already so close, he wants to come, fill his boyfriend with his come.

“Fuck. Need you closer,” Alec murmurs before grabbing Magnus around his shoulders and hauling him up into his lap.

Magnus back is plastered against his chest and he tilts his head against Alec’s shoulder, mouthing against Alec’s deflect rune. Alec groans at the talented mouth, beginning his upward thrusts again. Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulder, moaning at the sight of Magnus’ cock still covered in black lace.

“Are you gonna come, Magnus,” Alec breathes, his voice coming out strained between pants. “Are you going to dirty up your pretty panties for me?”

“Gods, Alexander. The fucking mouth on you sometimes.”

“You love it,” Alec says back, smiling when Magnus turns to look at him. Those golden cat eyes stare back at him before Magnus’ hand wraps around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss isn’t at the best angle but they make it work, tangling their tongues together as Alec keeps up his hard thrusts. He’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up, already right on the edge of climax.

“Fuck. Touch me. Make me come, Alec.”

Alec does as he’s asked, reaching down and stroking Magnus through his panites. It doesn’t take long before Magnus is crying out, his body going tense with pleasure. Alec watches with wide eyes as Magnus’ cock begins to explode, white cum seeping into the black lace.

“Shit,” Alec gasps as Magnus’ body clenches around him, milking his own orgasm from him. Right before he comes, Magnus’ fingers flash with blue and Alec’s body is overwhelmed with pleasure. It courses over his body, lighting it up from the inside out. Alec explodes, coming for what feels like ages, filling Magnus’ ass with his seed.

Alec hands tighten around Magnus’ middle, holding him tight against his chest, keeping Magnus in his lap. He lays gentle, open mouthed kisses against his shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Magnus’ fingers find his, running his fingers over Alec’s hands and up his arms. With a snap of his fingers, Alec can feel that they’re both cleaned up and he smiles against Magnus’ shoulder.

As gently as possible, Alec lifts Magnus, shuffling them both so they’re laying on their sides, Alec being the big spoon.

“I’m glad you like my outfit, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice sounding sleepy and soft. Alec pulls Magnus’ panties back into place over his ass before snuggling against him even tighter.

“Do you have others?”

“Eager, huh?”

Alec smiles, feeling his cheeks warm but he ignores his embarrassment. They obviously both loved what they just did. With Magnus, he knows he can always be honest.

“They’re beautiful,” Alec says with a little shrug. “And I wouldn’t be opposed seeing you in others.”

Magnus sighs, bringing one of Alec’s hands to his mouth, kissing his palm. “You continue to surprise me.”

The familiar phrase has Alec’s grin widening. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Darling.”


End file.
